Don't Do It Please!
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: Kumohon jangan lakukan itu , aku mencintainya , jangan menikah , tak taukah kau menyakitiku karena merebut orang yang kucintai ?/Someone Pov kaiSoo Fanfic with Soojung


Don't Do It Please!

Cast : **Kim Jongin**

** Do Kyungsoo**

** Jung Soojung **

Fanfic ini asli dari pemikiran abal Maple , akan ada sedikit kejutan , tapi pasti udah banyak yang bisa nebak . Jangan ada yang bash para cast di sini , karena sesungguhnya mereka gak tau apa –apa . Ini Gs buat Kyungsoo , Typo bertebaran , ooc banget , dramatis yang bikin mual .

Yang gak suka jangan baca !^^

Summary : Kumohon jangan lakukan itu , aku mencintainya , jangan menikah , tak taukah kau menyakitiku karena merebut orang yang kucintai ?/Someone Pov

kaiSoo Fanfic with Soojung .

.

.

.

Semua cast Milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa , orang tua , saudara , couple dan para fans yang menyayangi mereka .

..

..

..

**Happy Reading !**

'

'

'

Di kegelapan malam kota Seoul , sebuah mobil sport hitam tengah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang , seorang Namja yang duduk di kursi penumpang terus tersenyum dan nampak menggoda dan mengajak tertawa seorang gadis manis nan cantik di sampingnya , namun sepertinya gadis yang tengah mengendarai mobil itu nampak cuek , dengan memasang wajah judes nya .

Nampak gadis itu gelisah dan terlihat sebal , selintas bayangan kejadian tadi siang menghantui pikiranya , sosok tampan yang tengah memakai tuxedo hitam yang terlihat tampan , seseorang yang kini ada di samping nya .

Mobilnya terus saja membelah malam dengan tenang , ia hapus sedikit air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah nya dengan lengan kurus nya .

Bayangan saat Ia dan pria di sampingnya di masa lalu menyeruak muncul dalam pikiranya , saat dimana ia dan namja di sampingnya bersama ,

FLASHBACK!

"Heii , Soojung ah , kau ini imut sekali . haha . !"

Gadis yang di panggil Soojung itu hanya diam menanggapi ocehan namja di sampingnya itu .

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk santai di tangga rumah sang namja .

Tak mendapat jawaban , namja itu menyenggol nyenggol kaki Soojung dengan kaki nya , mau tak mau membuat Soojung menoleh . Namun ia tetap diam saja .

Karena masih tak mendapat jawaban , namja tampan itu langsung saja mencubiti pipi Soojung dan menarik hidung bangirnya .

"Jongin bodoh , ini sakit , cepat lepaskan !"

Dengan kasar Soojung menyentakan tangan besar Jongin agar menjauh dari wajahnya .

Namun namja yang di panggil Jongin itu tetap saja menggoda nya bahkan sampai tertawa .

Karena sangat kesal , Soojung berdiri dan berniat membalas Jongin , namun sayang namja itu terlanjur berdiri dan berlari .

Tiba-tiba saja , dari arah kanan muncul sesosok Yeoja mungil dengan rambut panjang hitam nya , dengan mata bulat lucu serta wajah yang sangat cantik .

Dengan cepat Jongin bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yeoja itu , membuat Soojung harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Jongin , ia meniup poninya mencoba menenangkan diri .

Sang Yeoja bermata bulat itu mengelus tangan kekar Jongin dan tersenyum sangat manis pada Jongin .

"Jangan mengganggu nya Jongin ah !"

"Uhh , habis Soojung tak memperdulikanku Noona . "

Namja tampan itu merengek , membuat Soojung kesal , serta Yeoja yang di panggil Kyungsoo itu menghela nafas maklum .

Kyungsoo terus saja tersenyum , membuat Jongin gemas dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanya , sementara itu Soojung hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dengan sedikit rona di wajahnya , entah karena malu atau marah .

FLASHBACK OFF !

Mobil hitam milIK Soojung itu terus saja berjalan , Namja yang duduk di sampingnya masih mencubiti pipi nya serta tertawa senang setelah itu , Karena bosan , ia diamkan sajja Namja itu .

Wajah Soojung semakin menyiratkan kesedihan saat menatap namja tampan yang masih tersenyum di sampingnya , Bayangan seorang namja tampan Ber Tuxedo kembali hinggap di pikiranya walau untuk sesaat .

Ia memegangi pelipisnya , kepalanya sungguh terasa pening , namja di sampingnya kali ini tersenyum dengan lembut sambil menatapnya .

Namun Soojung tetap dengan wajah depresi , putus asa sehingga wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan .

Tiba-tiba saja wajah namja di samping nya juga berubah menjadi muram .

FLASHBACK !

Namja tampan bernama Jongin tengah mengipasi tubuhnya yang kepanasan dengan tangan nya sendiri , sungguh ia mengutuk Ac rumah nya yang tiba-tiba saja mati .

Tiba-tiba ia rasakan lengan kurus yang tengah memeluknya darii belakang , dari aroma tubuhnya ia yakin bahwa lengan ini adalah milik sang kekasih . ia pun tersenyum , saat merasakan kekasih mungilnya itu juga menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu tegap nya . posisi mereka saat ini sungguh sangat mesra dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya iri .

Soojung dengan tergesa turun dari tangga , yang berada tepat di belakang tubuh kedua sejoli itu . saat melihat keduanya , ia bertingkah aneh , dan menggaruk lehernya canggung .ia lalu kembali lagi ke lantai atas , sambil sesekali melirik kedua sejoli itu dengan pandangan sedikit iri , ia duduk di tangga paling atas dengan wajah bingung , sedih dan lainya yang bercampur aduk .

FLASHBACK OFF !

Namja tampan di samping Soojung itu masih saja memasang wajah sedihnya , tak ada candaan konyol ataupun tawa lebar darinya lagi , membuat mobil itu benarbenar hening .

FLASHBACK !

Mereka ber tiga , Soojung , Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini tengah berada di ruang tamu , tampak Kyungsoo dan Jongin seperti membicarakan sesuatu serta Soojung yang masih dengan wajah bingung nya .

Soojung berdecak sebal melihat kedua sejoli itu masih saja bermesraan , dengan Jongin yang menjadi lebih manja dari sebelumnya , dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat tenang namun wajahnya menyiratkan binar kebahagiaan .

Soojung melebarkan mata nya seolah bertanya 'Waeyo?'

Lalu , Jongin mengangkat tangan kiri nya , dan menunjukan cicin emas putih yang terlihat sangat indah , wajahnya lebih cerah dari sebelumnya .

"Soojung ah , kami akan menikah . Kau bahagia bukan jika kami bahagia ?"

Soojung melebarkan matanya , hampir menyamai mata bulat Kyungsoo .

"Ne soojung ah , kau yang kami beritahu pertama , hihi. !"

Soojung lalu berdiri , dengan gugup ia menatap kedua sejoli itu ,

"Woahh , Jinjjayo Jongin oppa , Kyungsoo eonni . Chukkaeyo .!"

Dengan senyum sedikit di paksakan ia tersenyum pada keduanya .

Soojung saat ini tengah berdiri di antara pesta Kyungsoo dan Jongin , para tamu nampak menunjukan wajah bahagia .

Dari tangga ia melihat Jongin mengenakan Tuxedo hitam , terlihat tampan sekali . rambutnya yang dulu berwarna White blonde , kini sudah ia cat menjadi coklat tua dengan poni nya yang di sisir ke belakang .

"Soojung ah , aku tampan bukan ?"

Soojung mengacungkan kedua jempolnya menyetujui ucapan Jongin ,

"Eoni masih bersiap ya oppa ?"

"Iya , dia ingin tampil semaksimal mungkin ."

Tak lama setelah itu munculah Kyungsoo dengan gaun pengantin putih nya , wajahnya ia rias secara natural , gaun nya tidaklah mewah , namun entah mengapa membuat Soojung dan Jongin berdecak kagum .

Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Jongin manja .

..

.

.

Soojung mengendarai mobilnya dengan brutal , kali ini air matanya benar-benar turun dengan deras di kedua pipi putih nya , ia pukul stir mobil dengan keras , lalu tiba-tiba saja mobil itu ia rem mendadak .

Bayangan pernikahan Tadi Siang terus melayang di pikiranya , membuatnya semakin terisak .

FLASHBACK !

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini berjalan menuju altar , Soojung menatap keduanya dengan sedikit miris .

Setelah melakukan ritual pernikahan mereka berciuman .

'

;

;

Soojung mencoba meraba wajah Jongin yang saat ini tengah menatapnya sendu dan dengan tatapan bersalah . namun tiba-tiba saja Jongin hilang dari bayanganya , ya sedari tadi ia mengendarai mobilnya hanya sendiri , dan Jongin hanya ilusi yang ia buat sendiri . Soojung mengeluarkan foto mereka bertiga saat pernikahan tadi .

.

.

.

Soojung menangis namun air mata yang keluar dari pipi nya langsung saja ia hapus , tatapanya bertemu dengan mata bulat milik Kyungsoo , dengan segera ia berlari menuju balkon .

'

;

;

Soojung mengelus foto itu dengan pelan , suara tangisanya semakin terdengar keras dan memilukan hati .

Ia menyobek foto tersebut menjadi dua .

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang mengetahui Soojung pergi pamit kepada Jongin untuk menyusulnya sebentar .

Soojung menatap pandangan di depanya melalui balkon , gaun putih nya sedikit berkibar akibat angin yang berhembus pelan .

Ia menyandarkan tangan nya di pembatas balkon yang kokoh itu .

Kyungsoo yang melihat temanya itu lalu menghampiri , Soojung sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo di sampingnya , ia sedikit tersenyum malu .

"Aishh , aku ini pengantin yang sedang berbahagia , mengapa kau malah pergi heum ? Ayo berfoto bersama , aku dan Jongin hanya akan menikah sekali saja , jja !"

Wajah Soojung bertambah gugup , ia memutar bola matanya binngung akan menjawab apa .

"A..aaku nanti saja Eoni , kau berfoto bersama tamu lain dulu . !"

"No , kau harus pertama yang berfoto bersama kami , jja !"  
kyungsoo menarik tangan Soojung , beruntung gaun nya tidak panjang , jadi ia bisa bergerak sedikit bebas .

Namun akhirnya dengan pasrah Soojung menurut juga pada Kyungsoo , ia tersenyum lebar dan mengikuti Kyungsoo –karena tangan nya yang terus saja di tarik oleh Yeoja bermata bulat itu .

Jongin yang sedang menunggu tersenyum lebar , ia lambaikan tanganya mengajak dua Yeoja cantik itu ke tempatnya .

"Aaa, karena Jongin namja sendiri , kau di tengah okay !"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan wajah polos nya , mau tak mau mebuat Jongin menganggukan kepalanya setuju .

"Ah , noona cantik (Menoleh pada Soojung) , serta istriku yang paliiiiinggggg Cantik (menoleh pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar ) , rangkul tanganku okay !"

Setelah sang photografer memberi aba-aba , mereka lalu tersenyum manis sambil menatap kamera .

Sebelumya pandangan Kyungsoo dan Soojung bertemu , mereka berdua saling tersenyum , tanpa di sadari siapapun jika senyuman Soojung pada Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kecut nan miris .

;

;

;

Soojung meneteskan kembali air matanya , di lihatnya foto yang tadi telah menjadi dua .

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran ia menyatukan kedua potongan itu , sehingga terlihatlah...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Dia dan Kyungsoo yang tengah bergandengan .**

**Karena tepat di foto bagian Jongin telah ia sobek .**

**Soojung mencintai Kyungsoo . **

Di bayangan Soojung , saat ini Kyungsoo lah yang duduk di sampingnya , Bukan Jongin .

**End !**

Yohoo , gaje ? hoho emang . tau dong ini dari Mv apa ? tapi Maple ganti biar gak mainstream , gak banyaka kok yang di ganti .

Berkenan buat Review ?


End file.
